Angelic Symmetry
by Generic Saibaman
Summary: After the battle against Soul and Black*Star, Kid discovers the most symmetrical angel ever to set foot on Earth. Maka, however, says otherwise. KidxMaka/KiMa Possible Oneshot


He was disgusting —an absolute _failure_ of a reaper! How could he allow his hair —his beatifically symmetrical bangs, to be exact—to be cut so savagely! It was immoral! He didn't deserve to live! He was garbage! Disgusting scum!—

"Hey, are you okay there?" Who said that? It sounded familiar; so soft, yet determined and firm; childish, but flecked with underlying authority. What did they want with trash like him? Why did they care? Didn't they see he was asymmetrical? Garbage, disgusting gross _trashjustkillhimnowlivingissounbearable—_

"He's bleeding a lot—" The voice interrupted his thoughts, uttering in a soft murmur. "Um, Mr. Kid, uh, Death? I'm not really sure what to call you..." The voice, which Kid has identified as female, quickly addressed him,"You're bleeding a lot. Are you okay?"

"Wha...?" Kid groggily opened his eyes, squinting against the blaring glare of the sun. He could make out a silhouette of a figure, but he was unsure of who it was. Was this the person who cared about his well being? The person who cared about his asymmetrically garbage self?

Upon seeing Kid opening his eyes, the figure smiled brilliantly, their teeth set in a firm, straight line.

His heart skipped a beat.

Opening his eyes wider, he witnessed the most beautiful sight his golden orbs ever saw: wide emerald eyes that were perfectly spaced apart, a smile that fit the face accordingly, a small buttoned nose that turned up slightly and sat directly in the middle of the face, and—

Oh.

Now Kid was fully awake, his jaggedly cut bangs long forgotten as he took in the sight before him.

"Symmetrical pigtails..." he whispered, his voice shaking.

The angel before him blinked, furrowing her identically shaped eyebrows (how magnificent!) in confusion. "I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch what you said..."

Pushing himself into an upright position, Kid stared intently at the girl before him —Maka, wasn't it? Never before had he seen something so —so _beautiful_.

"Um, is there something on my face?" Maka laughed. Kid's smile widened. Her voice and laughter matched her face perfectly.

Without a second thought, the son of Death brought himself to his knees, clasping his icy cool hands around the scythe meister's small warm ones. _Warm, just like her smile, her laugh, her_—

"Wh-what are you—hey, is everything alright?" Maka stuttered, her face developing a light pink tinge. Even her blush was symmetrical!

"Marry me!" Kid blurted.

"What?!" Both Maka and the white haired one —Soul?—exclaimed in utter disbelief. However, Death the Kid was nothing if not persistent.

"Marry me!" He said yet again, this time with more confidence. Maka gaped, her eyes darting back and forth for an exit.

"I just—I —we— I only just met you—we can't—!" She stuttered horribly, her face aflame.

"Kid!" Liz hissed. "What are you doing! You're freaking the poor girl out! You sure you didn't get your head knocked around a bit by those dorks over there?"

"But Liz!" Kid cried, turning to face his death weapon. "She's absolutely beautiful!"

An awkward pause filled the air before Stein quietly excused himself, rolling away only Death knows where.

"H-hey!" Soul growled. "This is so not cool!"

"Yeah! I mean, why would you want to marry Maka? She's not even half the star I am!" Black*Star cackled, although slightly unnerved.

"She's so symmetrical in every single way! She's a dream come true! Gorgeous! Absolutely stunning!"

"Aww!" Patty suddenly ran up to Maka and enveloped her in a hug. "Say yes, say yes! Then you can live at our house and we can have a sleepover with lots and lots of Girl Talk and we can talk about food (and eat the food!) and tv shows and funny jokes and—"

"Hey, hey, hey! Patty! You're scaring her! Look, she's all pale!" The elder Thompson scolded.

Maka owlishly blinked as she retracted her hand from Kid's grasp.

Kid's heart leapt up to his throat.

"This is—this is very flattering, honestly, it is."

Oh, no.

"But, I can't just jump into marriage right now, I have goals I need to accomplish, Besides..."

No, no!

"...I don't even know you so this is, um, _weird_."

Death the Kid sank lower to the ground with a look of utter defeat, a small whining noise escaping him. "But—but!"

"I'm sorry..." Maka said uneasily. She wasn't sure how to deal with this situation. Those were the right words, right? She sincerely hoped he wouldn't hate her or hold a grudge; he seemed like an alright guy despite his OCD, but she didn't want a commitment at the moment. Especially not one at this scale.

Another silence fell before Kid slowly rose to his feet.

"Maka, c'mon, let's go to class. You're the one who always ragging that we need to be there." Soul motioned Maka to follow him, eyeing Kid warily. "Stein's probably lecturing or something."

"Yeah..." The blonde turned to face Kid and offered a small smile. "It was nice to met you. I really hope we can become friends."

"Maka..." Kid's bangs (or what was left of them) shadowed his eyes. His lips tugged downward into a small frown. "I will not give up."

"Eh?"

His head snapped up, revealing Kid's determined stare. Maka's cheeks flared red under his gaze. "I will have your beautifully symmetrical self by my side."

"Kid—"

"Or, sorry, not by my side, in front of me? No, no. Behind me. No, that's rather rude..." He tapped his chin. "The side isn't symmetrical...but, height wise we don't differ much. Perhaps if we struck a pose? Since I'm taller, I suppose..."

As Kid continued to mumble about symmetry and poses, Maka and Soul slinked off to class while Tsubaki and Black*Star went off to go train. Liz and Patty stuck by Kid's side, but ignored him; Liz painted her nails while Patty decided to use her shoes as puppets. After an hour later, Kid startled the sisters by exclaiming:

"Perfection! I'll have you in front, bended on one knee and arms raised at precisely an...eighty...degree..."

Kid blinked.

"Liz, where's my beautiful angel?"

"Class."

"When?!"

"Hour."

"Without a goodbye?!"

"Said bye, but you were preoccupied."

"I— I ignored my beautiful angel?! I'm trash! Garbage!" Kid fell to the ground, pounding a fist. "I should just die!"

"K-kid, don't get ahead of yourself there!" Liz frantically consoled.

Tears poured out of his eyes rapidly as he shrieked,"I'm worthless! I will never be a worthy husband to my—no, she's not mine! She'll never be mine! Because I'm scum!"

"First symmetry now this? You are so lucky we like you," Liz sighed. Patty laughed and patted Kid's head.

Kid continued to sob, hiccuping Maka's name.

"Well, at least school's gonna get interesting..."


End file.
